Installation and management of communication cables requires precise placement of the communication cables without damaging them (e.g., via tight bends in the communication cables, inappropriate use of fasteners, inadequate support to the communication cables, etc.). For example, communication cables may be routed over and secured to surfaces (e.g., which may include sharp bends, sharp objects, etc.), without over-bending and damaging the communication cables. Communication cables may include telephone cables with copper conductors, coaxial cables, optical cables, etc. A minimum bend radius of a communication cable may be based on the type of cable, and bending the communication cable beyond the minimum bend radius can cause damage to the communication medium housed within the communication cable.
Installation and management of optical cables may be even more difficult because glass fibers used in optical cables are easily damaged when bent too sharply. The minimum bend radius of an optical cable depends upon a variety of factors, including the signal handled by the optical cable, the style of the optical cable, the size of the optical cable, and equipment to which the optical cable is connected. For example, optical cables may have a minimum bend radius of between about 0.75 inches to about 4.0 inches. Damaged optical cables may lead to a reduction in the signal transmission quality of the optical cables. The greater an optical cable is bent below its minimum bend radius, the greater the potential for breaking the fibers contained in the optical cable, and the shorter the life span of the optical cable.
Furthermore, recent increases in bandwidth requirements for telecommunications systems has resulted in more densely packed equipment and optical cables than prior telecommunications systems. Many carriers or other consumers of optical communications equipment have a very limited floor space in which to place new equipment and optical cables. Thus, it may be even more imperative to provide proper management of optical cables (e.g., to be able to bend optical cables around corners and other obstacles) in order to route the optical cables to and from optical communications equipment.